totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zbuduj, przepłyń i przefruń!
Totalny Obóz! - odcinek 20. Wstęp Mitchel: Ostatnio w Totalnym Obozie zadanie prowadziła Stacy, czyli pierwsza wyeliminowana osoba! Było beznadziejne. No ale, poducenci się zgodzili. Szukali flag w fortach, co to w ogóle za pomysł? Ja nie wiem, ale wiem, że dziś na pewno będzie ciekawiej! Oglądajcie finałową czwórkę w Totalnym... Obozie! ' Rano, pole namiotowe Cindy wyszła z namiotu i spojrzała na namiot Kelly i Chacky'ego. Postanowiła się zemścić. '''Cindy: (PZ) Pożałują, że na mnie głosowali! WSZYSCY! Cindy: (weszła do namiotu Daniela, podwinęła taśmę klejącą i wyszła, po czym skleiła wejście namiotu Kelly i Chacky'ego, żeby nie udało im się wyjść, a potem wyłożyła pokrzywy i trujący bluszcz przed namiot, wróciła do siebie) Namiot Kelly i Chacky'ego Kelly się budzi i widzi, że Chacky śpi, więc idzie do wyjścia... ale nie może otworzyć. Kelly: Co jest, do cholery?! (pociągnęła zamek tak mocno, że porwała namiot, a potem rękoma weszła w pokrzywy i trujący bluszcz) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Chacky: (gwałtownie się obudził i popchnął niechcący Kelly tak, że upadła twarzą w pokrzywy i trujący bluszcz) Kelly? Kelly: Aaaaaaaaaaa! (uciekła) Chacky: (wyjrzał z namiotu, zobaczył pokrzywy i bluszcz i ucieszył się) Namiot Daniel'a Daniel: (budzi się i się wścieka) Czego te trzy baby się tak drą?! (wychodzi z namiotu i widzi, że Chacky leży na pokrzywach i bluszczu) Co za debil... Gdzie jest Mitchel? Chcę już mieć z głowy jedną z tych idiotek i wejść do finałowej trójki... Daniel: (PZ) No ludzie, przecież to logiczne! Zostały same patałachy i Cindy. Cindy: (wyszła z namiotu i spojrzała wściekła na Daniela) Daniel: Czego się lampisz?! Cindy: Po to mam oczy. Mitchel: (przyszedł) O kurczę, ale pociski lecą! Cindy: Odwal się. Lepiej mów, co z zadaniem! Mitchel: Jako, że dzisiaj jest odcinek dwudziesty i doszliście aż do finałowej czwórki, mamy dla was prawdziwą pyszną pizzę! Prosto z jakiejś tam restauracji! Dla każdego jest po małym pudełku. Na stołówce, smacznego! Daniel i Cindy pobiegli do stołówki. Stołówka Daniel i Cindy wbiegają do stołówki i zastają cztery puste pudełka po pizzy oraz Tima, siedzącego na krześle, z większym brzuchem i ubrudzoną gębą. Daniel: Gdzie jest żarcie?! (złapał Tima za koszulkę i podniósł) Tim: Ale o co ci chodzi? Puszczaj! Cindy: Gdzie pizza?! Tim: Zjadłem ją, a co? Daniel: (rzucił go na podłogę tak, że wykrzywiło deski) To było nasze! Tim: Serio? Nie wiedziałem. Szkoda, było przepyszne. (wstał i się otrzepał) Cindy: A gdzie są Kelly i Chacky? Szpital Kelly i Chacky leżą na łóżkach z czerwonymi i spuchniętymi twarzami. Chef: (podszedł do nich i dał im zastrzyki) Kelly&Chacky: Aaaaaaa! Przyszli Mitchel, Cindy i Chacky. Mitchel: Ziomy, dacie radę wziąć udział w zadaniu? Kelly&Chacky: TAK! Cindy: Ciekawe, co się stało, że się tak urządziliście! Chacky i Kelly podnieśli się i spojrzeli na nią wściekli. Cindy: Co? To taka mała zemsta za głosy na mnie! (macha im) Powodzenia na zadaniu. Albo nie. Mitchel: No to spotykamy się na placu głównym! (poszedł) Chacky: (podbiegł do Cindy) To ty zrobiłaś to mojej Kelly?! Cindy: Odczep się, brudasie. Sami się o to wszyscy prosiliście! Idę na plac, czas wygrać wyzwanie. Chociaż, konkureję z trzema głąbami, ciężko nie będzie. (poszła) Daniel: (wzruszył ramionami i poszedł) Chacky i Kelly spojrzeli po sobie i też poszli. Plac główny Przed Mitchelem stoi czwórka uczestników. Mitchel: Jak wiecie, jest was już tylko czterech! Do finału jest tylko tyle! (pokazał między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym małą przerwę) Kelly: Fajnie, nie umiemy liczyć, dzięki. Mitchel: Dlatego mówię. Dobra, do rzeczy. Dzielę was teraz na dwie drużyny - męską i żeńską! Cindy: Co? Kelly: Że co, mam być z tą idiotką w grupie? Cindy: Odezwała się, kretynka. Kelly: Stul dziób, małpo. Cindy: O rany, ale ty masz te teksty... Kelly: Lepsze niż twoje! (popchnęła ją) Cindy: Żenada. Dobra, mów to zadanie. Mitchel: (podał Cindy i Chacky'emu po połowie mapy) Macie pół mapy, na której zaznaczona jest droga, którą macie przebyć i zadania. Na mecie będziecie musieli znaleźć ukryty gdzieś w pobliżu klucz, który włożycie w otwór w totemie. Nietykalność zdobędzie drużyna, która pierwsza wsadzi klucz do totemu. Zrozumiano? Chacky: Nie bardzo! Mitchel: Świetnie. Powodzenia! Daniel: (wyrwał Chacky'emu mapę) Biegniemy do lasu! (pobiegł, a za nim Chacky) Kelly: Daj mi tę mapę! (złapała) Cindy: Nie! (pociągnęła do siebie) Kelly: Słuchaj, ja będę dowodzić. (pociągnęła mapę do siebie) Cindy: Nie, bo ty nas zabijesz! (pociągnęła mapę) Kelly: Grr! (pociągnęła mapę, która się porwała) Cindy: Brawo. Teraz mamy pół mapy przedzieloną na pół. Przez ciebie! A chłopaki już dawno zaczęli! Kelly: Jak jesteś tak sprytna, to wymyśl coś! Cindy: Ach tak? Wiem. Mam plan. Tylko, że ja bym zajęła się Danielem, a ty Chackym, co? Kelly: Niech będzie. Ten raz będę z tobą współpracowała. W końcu nie chcę przegrać. Cindy: Świetnie! (wyjęła taśmę klejącą Daniela z kieszeni i skleiła mapę) To chodźmy do lasu... (poszły) Zadanie Daniel i Chacky Daniel: Dobra, chyba je zgubiliśmy! (stanęli) Teraz trzeba się zastanowić... Chacky: Pokaż mi tę mapę... (wziął od niego) Daniel: (spojrzał w górę i zaczął się zastanawiać) Chacky: Mmm... (złapał się za brzuch i go pomasował) Daniel: (spojrzał na Chacky'ego i zamarł) Gdzie masz mapę? Chacky: Eee, mapę? Daniel: ZEŻARŁEŚ JĄ PACANIE?!?!?!?!?! Chacky: Może?... Daniel: IDIOTA! Z kim ja pracuję?! Skąd ty się w ogóle wziąłeś w finałowej czwórce?! Chyba tylko dzięki Kelly! Kelly i Cindy skradają się obok, kiedy ci się kłócą. Daniel: Nic nie umiesz porządnie zrobić, kretynie! I ciekawe, gdzie teraz mamy iść?!?! CO?! SŁUCHAM?! Chacky: (podrapał się po głowie, zobaczył, że dziewczyny idą dalej, uśmiechnął się do nich, a one pokazały kciuki w górę) Myślę, że powinniśmy pójść w drugą stronę! Daniel: Mapa wskazywała tam! I wskazywałaby dalej, gdyby w grupie ze mną był na przykład Jason! Grr. Jedyny normalny facet w obozie, poza mną. Idziemy tam, do końca lasu. Może będzie jakaś wskazówka. (odwrócił się i poszedł, a Chacky za nim) Kelly i Cindy Dziewczyny dobiegają do plaży, na której stoją dwie łódki. Cindy: Jest kartka! (czyta) Przepłyńcie na tamtą wyspę, po drugiej jej stronie kolejna wskazówka. Radzę uważać! Kelly: Radzę uważać, ciekawe na co. Cindy: Mam pomysł. Wypchnij naszą łódź na wodę, a ja zrobię coś z łódką chłopaków. Kelly: Spoko! (podeszła do swojej łodzi i zaczęła ją wypychać na wodę) Cindy: (podeszła do łodzi chłopaków i zaczęła z niej wyrywać deski; po chwili wypchnęła ją na wodę i się zatopiła) Super! Kelly: (wypchnęła łódź i wskoczyła na nią) Chodź! Cindy: (wskoczyła na łódź) Ale to było proste! Kelly i Cindy przybiły piątkę, ale po chwili znów się na siebie obraziły. Przybiegli Daniel i Chacky. Daniel: Hej! GRR! Kelly i Cindy machają chłopakom. Daniel: (czyta kartkę) Mamy przepłynąć na tamtą wyspę! Chacky: Jak?! Daniel: Rączkami i nóżkami! Nagle pod łódką dziewczyn coś wybuchło. Obie odleciały z powrotem na plażę wpadając głowami w piasek. Nie mogły si wydostać, a łódka przyleciała na brzeg. Daniel: Chyba mamy farta! Powodzenia, laski! (wszedł na łódkę) Chacky: Czekaj! (pomaga Kelly wyciągnąć z piachu) Daniel: Co ty robisz?! Pomagasz przeciwnej drużynie, idioto! Kelly: (wyszła) Dzięki, Chacky... A pomożesz mi wyciągnąć Cindy? Chacky: Jasne! Razem wyciągnęli Cindy. Cindy: Dłużej się nie dało?! Daniel: O nie, nie wbijecie tutaj! (odpłynął sam) Sam zdobędę klucz i włożę go w totem! Frajerzy! Chacky: A co ze mną? Daniel: Radź se sam, bachorze! (odpływa coraz dalej) Cindy: Hmm... Przydałaby się tu Ginger i jej łódki! Kelly: Ale jej nie ma! Co robimy? Nagle pod łódką Daniela coś wybuchło, on odleciał na tamtą wyspę, a łódkę przyleciała na brzeg. Daniel: (krzyczy) Nara, frajerzy! Kelly&Chacky&Cindy: Coooooo?! Cindy: Fajnie, mamy łódkę! Cała trójka weszła na łódkę i odpłynęli. Cindy: (wypchnęła Chacky'ego z łodzi) Nara, frajerze! Życzę powodzenia! Nagle z wody wyskoczył rekin i zjadł połowę łodzi, która zaczęła się zatapiać. Cindy: Rekin?! Wyskoczyła z łodzi i szybko popłynęła ku wyspie. To samo zrobili Kelly i Chacky. Druga wyspa Cindy, Kelly, Chacky Z wody wychodzą Kelly, Cindy i Chacky kaszląc. Cindy: Ja po prostu zabiję tego gnoja. Chodź, Kelly! (pobiegła, a za nią Kelly i Chacky) Daniel Daniel robiąc półokrążenie wyspy. Dobiega do plaży, na drzewie jest kartka. Daniel: (czyta) Zbuduj coś do przelecenia na kolejną wyspę, bo przepłynąć raczej nie dacie rady... (spojrzał na wodę, a tam 5 rekinów ma zaczęło machać) Aha. (złapał jakieś gałęzie i zaczął robić paralotnię) Daniel: (PZ) Nie obchodzi mnie jakiś chory psychicznie Chacky! Ja znajdę klucz sam i sam go wsadzę w jakiś durny totem i ja jedyny wygram nietykalność. A potem niech se odpada Cindy! Przybiegli Cindy, Kelly i Chacky i zobaczyli Daniela. Chacky: Co mamy robić? Daniel: Nieważne! (wziął kartkę z podpowiedzią i porwał ją na kilka kawałeczków) Kelly: Robisz paralotnię, więc pewnie mamy przelecieć na wyspę, bo w wodzie są rekiny, bosko... Daniel: Nie! Cindy'': Słuchaj, mały! Nie rób scen! I tak nie wygrasz nawet, jak dojdziesz do finału, bo ja to zrobię! Więc nie wiem, po co się wysilasz! Aha, jeszcze to za ukradnięcie NASZEJ łódki! (jako że Daniel klękał budując paralotnię, Cindy dała mu trzy razy z kopa w twarz i raz w krocze) '''Daniel: Ał! (upadł) Kelly: Nieźle! Cindy: Kończymy jego paralotnię, czy robimy coś nowego? Chacky: Może balon? Cindy: Jak chcesz zrobić balon tutaj?! Kelly: Kończymy tę paralotnię. (zerwała dwa duże liście z pobliskiego krzaku) Skleisz to taśmą! Cindy: (skleiła liście i szkielet paralotni razem i była już gotowa) Świetnie! Kelly i Cindy złapały się paralotni. Kelly: Sorki, Chacky, ale to jest walka! Narka! Odleciały. Daniel: (wstał i się otrzepał, brakowału mu jednego zęba) SUPER! Zabrały mi moją paralotnię! Chacky: Byłeś wredny i chamski, karma się odpłaciła! Daniel: Srarma. Zmiast pomóc, to stoisz! Zrób nową paralotnię! Chacky: Eee, nie? Sam se zrób. Przecież pracujesz sam, tak powiedziałeś! Daniel: Słuchaj, jesteśmy razem w grupie, więc musimy współpracować! Chacky: Sam powiedziałeś, że-... Daniel: PRZYNIEŚ PATYKI I GAŁĘZIE!!!!!!!! Chacky: Opanuj się. (poszedł po drewno) Chacky: (PZ) Mam wielką ochotę się go pozbyć bardziej niż Cindy! Daniel: (zerwał dwa liście i usiadł na kamieniu czekając na Chacky'ego) Cindy i Kelly Dziewczyny przyleciały parolotnię na kolejną wyspę wpadając na skałę, a potem spadając na plażę. Cindy: Ał. (wstała) Będę miała zakwasy. Kelly: (wstała i zauważyła totem) To chyba ten totem! Cindy: Tak! Gdzieś tu musi być klucz. Kelly: (PZ) Łał, udało nam się zgrać. A szkoda, bo chcę ją już wywalić. Chociaż... Daniel już mógłby odpaść. Finał z Chackym byłby baaardzo łatwy. Kelly: Ja pójdę do lasu, a ty poszukaj na plaży! (pobiegła) Cindy: Spoko! (poszła) Daniel i Chacky Chacky przyszedł z kilkoma małymi i cienkimi patykami. Chacky: Proszę! Daniel: Co to k''*BEEP*''a jest?!?! Chacky: Chciałeś patyki! Nie powiedziałeś, jakie! Daniel: Na paralotnię, jełopie! Chacky: Można z nich zrobić taką małą zabawkową paralotnię! (uśmiechnął się) Daniel: AAAAAAARGHHH! (podniósł go za koszulkę) SŁUCHAJ, MAŁY! NIE CHCĘ TEGO PRZEGRAĆ, WIĘC SIEDŹ TUTAJ I NIC NIE RÓB A JA SAM ZROBIĘ TĘ DURNĄ PAROLOTNIĘ! (puścił go) Chacky: Okej. (usiadł) Daniel: (poszedł po gałęzie) Cindy i Kelly Dziewczyny cały czas szukają. Cindy: (krzyczy) Masz coś? Kelly: NIE! Cindy: To może zacznij się ruszać, co?! Kelly: Przymknij się i ty zacznij coś robić! Cindy: Szukam tego durnego klucza, idiotko! Kelly: Zamknij się kretynko! Daniel i Chacky Daniel wrócił z gałęziami, Chacky teraz pije wodę z morza. Daniel: Debil. (zaczął układać paralotnię) Chacky: Czego chcesz? Pić mi się chce. Daniel: (związuje gałęzie) Cindy i Kelly Kelly znalazła klucz wiszący na drzewie. Kelly: Znalazłam! '(ale nie usłyszała odpowiedzi)'' Cindy?!'' Nagle Kelly usłyszałą ryk. Przestraszyła się. Kamera odwraca się i słychać krzyk Kelly. ---- Cindy: (usłyszała krzyk) Kelly?! (wróciła na plażę) Kelly?! (wbiegła do lasu) Daniel i Chacky Daniel: (przykleja liście do skończonego szkieletu paralotni) Chacky: (usłyszał krzyk) O matko, to krzyk Kelly! Szybciej tę paralotnię! Daniel właśnie skończył. Chacky i Daniel się jej złapali i odlecieli. Kelly i Cindy Cindy wbiegła do lasu. Słyszy krzyk, który w miare cichł. Pobiegła i słyszała krzyk coraz bardziej. Po chwili ustał. Zauważyła grotę, z której dobiegał krzyk. Pobiegła do niej. Cindy: Halo? Kelly: (wyszła trochę poszarapana) Czego? Cindy: Co się stało? Kelly: Niedźwiedź mnie napadł, ale go pokonałam. Mam klucz! Cindy: Świetnie! Chodźmy! Pobiegły do totemu. Daniel i Chacky Daniel i Chacky przylatują na wyspę i wpadają prosto w Cindy i Kelly, której wypada klucz i wpada w ręce Chacky'ego. Daniel: Chacky, biegnij, włóż klucz w totem, a ja je przytrzymam! Chacky: (wstał i odbiegł kawałek) Nie! Daniel: (wstał i podszedł do niego) Dawaj ten klucz! Chacky: Nie. (włożył go do buzi, ale nie połknął) Daniel: Wypluj. Chacky: Płołknąłłem. Daniel: Tak, jasne! WYPLUWAJ! Dziewczyny podbiegły do totemu i dały znak Chacky'emu. Chacky: (wypluł klucz i rzucił Kelly) Szkoda, był dobry... Kelly: (złapała klucz) Fuuuuj! (włożyła szybko w totem) Mitchel: (przyleciał helikopterem i krzyczy z megafonu) Dziewczyny dzisiaj wygrywają! Kelly&Cindy: TAK! (piątka, ale po chwili foch) Mitchel: Jeden z chłopaków dzisiaj opuści program i straci szansę na milionik! Tylko teraz wróćcie do obozu! Daniel: GRRR! CHYBA CI WYKRĘCĘ KARK! Kelly: Tylko go dotknij. Kelly i Cindy wzięły swoją paralotnię i odleciały, to samo zrobili Daniel i Chacky ze swoją. Przed ceremonią, pole namiotowe Cindy stoi przed namiotami, podchodzi do niej Daniel. Daniel: Na kogo głosujesz? Cindy: No nie wiem... Chyba na ciebie! Daniel: (pocałował ją) Cindy: O rany... Dobra, zmieniłam zdanie... Zagłosuję na tego Chacky'ego! (powiedziała zauroczona) Ceremonia Mitchel: Witam na hm, prawdopodobnie ostatniej ceremonii z głosami. Cindy i Kelly są nietykalne, bo wygrały zadanie! (rzuca im kiełbaski) Cindy i Kelly łapią kiełbaski. Mitchel: I dwójce chłopaków nie udało się dzisiaj wygrać. Jaka szkoda. Ale z trzema głosami wylatuje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...CHACKY! Kelly&Cindy: CO?! Mitchel: To on otrzymuje ostatnią kiełbaskę dzisiaj! Chacky: Jejku! (złapał kiełbaskę i wciągnął) Wszyscy machają z wrednymi uśmieszkami Danielowi. Daniel: (wstał) Zajebiście. Jako najtwardszy zawodnik, mówię NARA! (poszedł wściekły do łódki) Spróbuj tylko nacisnąć ten zasrany przycisk! Mitchel: (kliknął przycisk, a Daniel odleciał) Super. Została finałowa trójka! Cindy: Ha! (wstała i odwróciła się w stronę Chacky'ego i Kelly) Nie macie teraz już szans, frajerzy! Jakiś pajac, który żre wszystko ma wejść do finału, a ja nie? No błagam! Kelly: Zamknij już gębę. Cindy: Sama się zamknij, łajzo! Kelly: I powiedziała to pusta szmata z niewyparzoną jadaczką, obleśnie ubrana z paskudną twarzą! Cindy: Teraz to przegięłaś! (rzuciła się na nią) Kelly i Cindy się tłuczą, ale kamera pokazuje teraz Mitcha. Mitchel: Czy Chacky wykorzysta szansę, żeby wejść do finału, kiedy dziewczyny się tłuczą i nienawidzą?! I która z nich wejdzie do wielkiego finału?! Oglądajcie PÓŁFINAŁ... TOTALNEGO... OBOZU!!! Cindy: (PZ) Mimo że Chacky zdradził mnie ostatnio, to nie głosowałam na niego - pomógł nam dzisiaj wygrać! A teraz... Już po Kelly! KONIEC. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnego Obozu!